


Nieobecność

by desperat



Category: Słowackiewicz
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Słowacki ma kłopoty, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperat/pseuds/desperat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Słowacki nie pojawia się na maturze a jego poloniście się to nie podoba. <br/>Tekst pisany pod wpływem chwili, prawdopodobnie będzie edytowany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nieobecność

To nie była zła szkoła. Oczywiście, nie była też żadną wybitną placówką, ale ani nie szerzyła się w niej patologia, ani przemoc i generalnie nikt raczej nie narzekał. Jednakże, dla zachowania obiektywizmu nie można nie wspomnieć, że miała, jak zresztą każda inna, swoje czarne owce. Zarówno wśród uczniów jak i kadry nauczycielskiej. Wśród tych pierwszych na szczególną uwagę zwracał Julek, czy też, jak wolał być nazywanym – „Juliusz” Słowacki. I chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka trudno było dostrzec w jego zachowaniu jakiekolwiek negatywne tendencje – och, ten dzieciak oznaczał kłopoty. Młodszy od innych uczniów, w trybie prywatnych lekcji ukończył gimnazjum w wieku lat 13 i po kolejnych trzech spędzonych w ogólnokształcącym liceum, jako szesnastolatek przystępował do matur.  
To znaczy, powinien przystępować.   
\- Gdzie jest ten bezczelny gówniarz?!  
A no tak. Cofając się do czarnych owiec grona pedagogicznego – przedstawić należy profesora Adama Mickiewicza, wicedyrektora owej szlachetnej placówki, szanowanego polonistę i geniusza, bardzo szablonowo zmagającego się z chorobą alkoholową. Który właśnie wypluwał sobie płuca wykrzykując przekleństwa w stronę nieobecnego, o godzinie 8:59, w dniu obowiązkowej matury z języka polskiego Juliusza, którego nigdy zresztą nie darzył sympatią.   
Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie jest Juliusz, ale nie oszczędziło to uczniom, a szczególnie tym, o których powszechnie wiadomo było, że kupują nieletniemu koledze papierosy i wprowadzają cichcem do barów, wyzwisk i praktycznej prezentacji tego, co to znaczy rozwścieczyć człowieka zmagającego się z problemami. Który to wymieniał właśnie nerwowe komentarze z komisją. Dłużej czekać nie można było. Maturę czas było zacząć, z Juliuszem czy bez niego.  
Wraz z rozpoczęciem egzaminu wyproszony z sali Mickiewicz bił się z myślami. Głupi dzieciak, oczywiście, że postanowił zmarnować sobie szansę na dostanie się na studia, a przecież z wygraną olimpiadą i jego zdolnościami, ech, nie ma co się tym przejmować. A on, Adam, i tak jest dzisiaj w pracy z zupełnie własnej woli, bo nikt mu za ten dzień nie płaci. Co oznacza, że równie dobrze może iść do baru i wyładować frustrację, na jaką naraża jego duszę artysty-estety ta cała małoletnia hołota.   
Kilka kolejek i ciężkich dla zmęczonego umysłu godzin później Mickiewicz został wyrwany z przyjemnego transu przez rękę jakiegoś młodego człowieka, którego nie rozpoznawał, która bezpardonowo wylądowała na jego ramieniu.   
\- Panie Mickiewicz, – przekrzyczał się on przez panujący w barze szum i z-pewnością-nie-będący-muzyką hałas płynący z głośników – pan powinien koniecznie sprawdzić co z Juleczkiem!  
Profesor patrzył się na nastolatka, sądząc po wymiętej koszuli, będącym zapewne maturzystą z miną wyrażającą jednocześnie głębokie obrzydzenie i szok. Ten jednak, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, perorował dalej:  
\- Bo widzi pan, biedny Juleczek całe trzy lata miał na pana punkcie czystą obsesję, i już nic tam z maturą, bo on akurat na zdanie matury to ma czasu mnóstwo i jeszcze trochę, a indeks już ma i tak, to jak będzie chciał iść na studia to i na drugą turę zdąży spokojnie, ale... Czy pan mnie słucha? Niech pan słucha koniecznie! W każdym razie on się tak stresował tym, żeby pana nie zawieść, że trzy dni nie spał, rozumie pan? No i zaspał na tą głupią maturę! No więc my się teraz bardzo boimy, żeby sobie nic nie zrobił, rozumie pan? No i tak sobie pomyśleliśmy, że jakby pan do niego poszedł i go poprzytulał, czy co tam, to może by chociaż na chwilę odstawił co on tam bierze i nie zabijał przynajmniej do jutra, bo myśmy się już założyli jaki będzie miał wynik z matematyki...  
I to był moment, w którym Mickiewicz stwierdził, że może on jest już na to za stary i on musi już, teraz, natychmiast iść, bo jeszcze za bardzo wytrzeźwieje od słuchanie tych bzdur.   
\- Proszę tylko na jutrzejszy egzamin stawić się trzeźwym i koniecznie w innych ubraniach - westchnął.  
Mijając ucznia, a potem jeszcze cały stolik uczniów dotarł do wyjścia i pozwolił zapachowi papierosów i ciepłemu, majowemu wieczorowi opanować jego umysł. Był dzisiaj jakiś nadspodziewanie trzeźwy i kazało mu się to zastanowić, czy przypadkiem nie przysnęło mu się na kilka godzin na barze. Zresztą, nawet jeśli, trudno, zdarza się. W każdym razie, co teraz? Może rzeczywiście wypadało by sprawdzić co z tym Słowackim? No jest wieczór, ale przecież jeszcze nie taki późny, zresztą dzieciak i tak pewnie by nie spał... Ach, nie ma co się okłamywać. Wizja tej manipulatorskiej małej żmii, załamanej, nieprzytomnie nietrzeźwej i całkowicie na jego łasce była kusząca pod całkowicie niewłaściwymi, i to na każdej płaszczyźnie, względami. Tak, również seksualnym. A Słowacki, ach, Słowacki kusił.  
Juliusz miał prze-kurwa-je-ba-ne. Z silnym akcentem na „kurwę” bo to teraz jedyna opcja, jaka mu w życiu pozostała. Nigdy się już nikomu nie pokaże na oczy, nigdy, przenigdy, absolutnie nie. Zawsze wiedział, że spierdoli sobie życie w absolutnie najgorszy sposób możliwy do wyobrażenia, ale nie spodziewał się, że umrze z żalu nad głupią maturą. Pomiędzy abstrakcyjnymi wizjami jakich właśnie doświadczał w pokręconym półśnie, a pociąganiem na wszelki wypadek z butelki taniego wina chłopak znalazł moment, żeby wcisnąć twarz w poduszkę i wypłakać w nią całą swoją głęboką niechęć do życia. I wszystko przez tego pierdolonego profesorka, niech zgnije, niech sczeźnie, któremu się wydaje, że można wywierać presję na swoich nieletnich uczniów i nie ponosić z tego tytułu żadnych konsekwencji.   
Ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. W pierwszej chwili Juliusz zignorował to, niepewny zresztą, czy może w ogóle ufać swoim zmysłom. Ale po chwili pukanie zamieniło się w wyraźne już walenie pięścią w drzwi, a dołączył do tego stłumiony głos.  
\- Spierdalać chuje! - Było jego jedyną odpowiedzią.  
Jednak nie powstrzymało to przybysza, którymkolwiek z jego znajomych był, przed ponownym dobijaniem się. Przeklinając pod nosem, z trudnością zachowując równowagę i nie do końca przetwarzając sytuację Juliusz dotoczył się do drzwi, żeby chociaż uciszyć gościa (ze szczerą nadzieję, że nie jest to ktoś, co ma mu coś za za złe a teraz przyszedł po swoje).  
Nadzieja, jak się okazało, była złudna.   
W pewnym sensie.  
\- Ty mały, rozpieszczony skurwielu – wysyczał Mickiewicz, kiedy tylko otworzyły się przed nim drzwi.  
Wyrzucając z siebie kolejne obelgi wpychał chłopca w głąb jego mieszkania i nie, że nie był wdzięczny wszystkim bóstwom opiekującym się złymi ludźmi, że dzieciak mieszka sam, ale w obecnym stanie naprawdę było mu to wszystko jedno. Miał wrażenie, że wyparował z niego cały alkohol, ale zastąpiły go agresja i idiotycznie uciążliwe napięcie seksualne. I jeśli wyładuje oba na Słowackim... to może i lepiej dla wszystkich.  
\- Jak śmiałeś okazać taki brak szacunku wobec swoich nauczycieli? Wobec rodziców...  
\- Masz na myśli, wobec ciebie?  
Odpowiedzią na pyskówkę był nie za mocny, ale wciąż bolesny policzek, przywracający nieco przytomności do oczu dzieciaka.  
\- Stul pysk – wycedził przez zęby mężczyzna, zapewniając sobie wykonanie rozkazu silnym chwytem jakim przytrzymał w miejscu szczękę Słowackiego. - Teraz ja będę mówił, a ty będziesz słuchał, jak grzeczny chłopiec, tak jak powinno być, zrozumiano?  
Poczekał na zachowawcze skinięcie głowy i kontynuował:  
\- A więc słuchaj. Nie obchodzi mnie, że wszyscy skaczą wokół ciebie jak koło świętej krowy. Mam w głębokim poważaniu, czy to, że umiesz czytać szybciej i rozumiesz kilka analnych wierszyków robi z ciebie geniusza czy nie. Nawet jeśli masz talent to marnujesz go i sam czynisz siebie nic nie wartym śmieciem, zatruwając sobie mózg tymi swoimi dragami, wykańczając swój organizm, głodząc i wpychając w choroby. I nie interesują mnie twoje wymówki, w dupie mam, czy mamusia cię niewystarczająco kochała, czy może tatuś dotykał, jeśli chcesz uchodzić za dorosłego, to musisz wziąć się w garść i przestać nad sobą rozczulać. I jeśli jutro nie pojawisz się na egzaminach, to wrócę tu i wtłukę w ciebie trochę rozsądku. Zrozumiano?  
Chłopak, popadający w święte oburzenie już od początku tyrady przy ostatnim słowie wyrwał się nauczycielowi, jakby jego dotyk parzył i rozmasowując szczękę odsunął od niego, jednocześnie nabierając powietrza na własną przemowę.  
\- Mam się zebrać do kupy? Przestań ćpać? Przestać pogrążać w beznadziejności, popadać w marazm? Jesteś pewien, że mówiłeś do mnie, a nie do siebie, ty żałosny chuju? Jesteś pierdolonym podręcznikowym przykładem zmarnowanego życia i geniuszu...  
Tym razem policzek był tak silny, że rzucił Juliuszem o ścianę, na chwilę go zamraczając i odbierając dech. A już po chwili mężczyzna, jego pierdolony nauczyciel, przypierał go do niej całym ciężarem swojego ciała, sam jakby niezdolny do prostego ustania na nogach, czując wszystkie skutki wypitego alkoholu, chociaż wydawało mu się, że to już za nim. I nagle chłopak absolutnie nie potrafił zidentyfikować targających nim uczuć. Bo z jednej strony, oczywiście, cała ta sytuacja była chora i przerażająca, oni obaj słaniali się na nogach, a Mickiewicz rzucał nim po ścianach jak agresywny dupek, którym zresztą jest, ale z drugiej... Było w tym wszystkim coś podniecającego w ten niepokojący sposób.   
\- Od razu widać, że nikt ci jeszcze nigdy nie przetrzepał porządnie tej chudej dupy – wycharczał Mickiewicz w szyję Juliusza.  
\- Niech zgadnę, uważasz siebie za najodpowiedniejszego do tego zadania?  
Chłopak rzucił zaczepnie, ale po chwili oddech odebrały mu ręce, bez śladu delikatności zaciskające się na jego pośladkach.  
\- Żebyś widział gówniarzu.  
Adamowi puściły wszystkie hamulce, teraz, kiedy już raz położył ręce na idiotycznie kościstym, a pomimo tego, wcale nie młodzieńczo niezgrabnym ciele. A Słowacki nawet nie próbował się wyrywać, oddychając szybko i płytko, zaciskając palce na ramionach mężczyzny, wciąż przytrzymywany przy ścianie, poddając się zachłannemu dotykowi dłoni. Dygotał teraz i trudno było podać tego dokładną przyczynę, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to w żadnym wypadku w ściągnięciu z siebie rozciągniętej koszulki, co pozostawiło go niemal nagiego, bo w samych bokserkach. Dostrzegając też chyba tą różnicę pomiędzy sobą, a całkowicie ubranym Mickiewiczem, sięgnął do guzików jego koszuli, ale został powstrzymany.  
\- Nie tak szybko.  
Ciężka ręka przeniosła się z jego lędźwi na kark, zmuszając do pochylenia głowy i popychając do przodu tak, by ruszył się z zimnego korytarza i wszedł do, służącego mu za biblioteczkę, pokoju. Próbował wyszarpnąć się, w desperackiej próbie odzyskania kontroli, ale to tylko zacieśniło uścisk dłoni.  
\- Nu, nu, bądź grzecznym chłopcem Juleczku – wymruczał mu do ucha profesor, zarostem drażniąc coraz wrażliwszą skórę.  
Zanim zdążył się zorientować, został torsem przyciśnięty do lakierowanej powierzchni biurka, zgięty w pół i całkowicie, upokarzająco wyeksponowany.  
\- Zostań. Spleć dłonie za plecami.  
Za wykonanie poleceń został natychmiastowo nagrodzony zaskakująco delikatnym dotykiem dłoni wplątującej się w jego włosy. Zniknęła też ta zaciskająca się dotychczas na jego karku, przenosząc się na policzek, gładząc go po nim, kiedy kciuk drażnił najwrażliwszą skórę za uchem.   
\- Więc naprawdę jesteś do końca pokręcony! - wróciła z nagła buńczuczność Juliusza. - I co teraz? Wypieprzysz swojego nieletniego ucznia? W ten sposób, tu? Nie sądzisz...  
Klaps nie był czymś czego chłopak by się nie spodziewał, ale też nie do końca się go spodziewał, więc jego usta opuścił krzyk, który został równie gwałtownie przerwany, wsadzonymi do nich dwoma palcami.  
\- Stul pysk, gówniarzu. I przestań się szarpać. Ostrzegałem, że nie wyjdzie ci ta twoja buńczuczność na dobre, i sam widzisz co się stało. Doigrałeś się w końcu i muszę ci teraz dać nauczkę. Więc weźmiesz to, co chcę ci dać, a potem jeszcze mi na kolanach podziękujesz, za pierwszą życiową lekcję, jaką dostaniesz, ty mała kurwo.  
Głos Adama był tak spokojny, jak jeszcze chyba nigdy, kiedy wolną ręką gładził plecy chłopca, który, co trzeba mu przyznać, nie próbował się wyrywać, podczas gdy jego nauczyciel mówił. Mężczyzna wyjął palce z ust Juliusza by mokrą od śliny dłoń przenieść na przód jego bielizny, pod którą pojawiało się coraz bardziej twardniejące wybrzuszenie. Chłopiec jęknął, automatycznie się o tą dłoń ocierając, w sposób zdradzający siłę jego potrzeby. I jeszcze, raz, głośniej, kiedy ręka poruszyła się.   
\- Tak, tak jest lepiej, czyż nie? Oddać się w czyjeś ręce, oddać kontrolę komuś doświadczonemu, komuś dorosłemu...  
Na podkreślenie tych słów, Mickiewicz otarł się kroczem o tyłek Juliusza i choć wydawało się to niemożliwe, wciskając go jeszcze silniej w blat biurka. Jedną ręką naciskając na plecy chłopca, drugą sięgnął do gumki jego bokserek i szarpnięciem ściągnął je z niego, pozwalając im opaść na podłogę.   
I przerwał.  
Juliusz jęknął, sam nie wiedząc czy z szoku, jaki spowodowało chłodne powietrze na jego pośladkach, czy z rozczarowania, bo nauczyciel przestał go dotykać.   
\- A teraz, będziesz błagał. Na kolanach, jak dobry chłopiec. Chcesz być dobrym chłopcem prawda?  
Z tymi słowy, Mickiewicz odwrócił go do siebie, kładąc jedną rękę na szczupłym biodrze, a drugą obejmując policzek Słowackiego.   
\- Prawda?  
Chłopiec, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, wyrzucał biodra w powietrze, dążąc do kontaktu z kroczem mężczyzny, do spełnienia, zamroczony dotykiem, po raz pierwszy tak bliskim i intymnym, z innym człowiekiem.  
\- Tak, tak – wyszeptał, pozbawiony tchu. - Będę dobrym chłopcem, będę, przysięgam.  
Na to na jego ramię spadła ciężka ręka, zmuszając go do przyklęknięcia. Juliusz klęczał teraz, rozczochrany, z rozbieganym wzrokiem, wypiekami na policzkach i zaczerwienionymi od przygrywania ustami, lekko rozchylonymi, tuż przy kroczu mężczyzny. Drżącymi rękoma sięgnął do jego rozporka i zsunął spodnie, na tyle tylko, by mógł z bielizny wyciągnąć jego penisa. Uwolniona erekcja wyskoczyła ze spodni, ocierając się o jego policzek i przywracając chłopcu na chwilę zdolność mówienia. Podniósł szeroko otwarte oczy na Adama i wyszeptał, ciepłym oddechem owiewając jego męskość:  
\- Ja nie wiem, nie wiem co...  
Mickiewicz rozkoszował się widokiem, gówniarz w końcu uciszony, spotulniały, przyznający się do swojej bezradności, na kolanach, tam gdzie jego miejsce, nagi przed swoim niemal całkowicie ubranym nauczycielem. Wplótł rękę w jego włosy, uspokajając go i pozwalając sobie na poprowadzenie chłopca.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie wiesz, Juleczku. Skąd taka mała, słodka dziewica miała by wiedzieć coś takiego? Pewnie tylko to sobie wyobrażałeś, czyż nie? Padnięcie przed kimś na kolana, pozwolenie mu na zadławienie cię...  
Usta chłopca opuścił jęk brzmiący jakby miał zaraz przerodzić się w płacz.  
\- Już dobrze – wyszeptał Mickiewicz, bardziej do siebie, niż do Juliusza.  
Chwycił swojego penisa u podstawy, a drugą rękę przeniósł z ramienia Słowackiego na jego policzek i szczękę, kciukiem gładząc rozchylone usta i otwierając je szerzej. Na kierował na nie główkę swojej erekcji, pocierając nią o nie. Gwałtownie przyśpieszający oddech chłopca powodował u niego przyjemne dreszcze i rosnącą niecierpliwość. Wzmocnił więc chwyt na szczęce chłopca, zmuszając go do szerszego otwarcia ust i w końcu włożył główkę w to oszałamiająco wilgotne ciepło. Chłopiec zamarł w bezruchu, zbyt zszokowany, żeby cokolwiek zrobić, trzymając szeroko otwarte usta, by nie urazić delikatnego ciała zębami.  
\- Tak, doskonale... Zacznij ruszać językiem.  
Juliusz natychmiast spełnił polecenie i choć w jego ruchach znać było brak doświadczenia to nadrabiał zaangażowaniem. Mężczyzna, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, mocniej zacisnął dłoń w jego włosach, zmuszając chłopca do przyjęcia więcej i więcej aż dławił się na jego erekcji, walcząc o odrobinę powietrza. Dopiero wtedy Mickiewicz puścił go, pozwalając na wycofanie głowy i z satysfakcją patrzył jak chłopiec kuli się u jego stóp, kaszląc i gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze, usiłując dojść do siebie. Gdy po chwili doszedł do wniosku, że już wystarczy tego dobrego, mężczyzna trącił go stopą, zmuszając do zwrócenia na niego uwagi.  
\- No już, już. Wstawaj.  
Juliusz wyglądał jakby chciał zaprotestować, ze łzami spływającymi po jego policzkach, drżący, z podbródkiem klejącym się od preejakulatu, ale w końcu, pod naporem ostrego, pełnego pożądania i brutalności wzroku nauczyciela podniósł się na nogi, osłabione i z trudem utrzymujące jego ciężar.   
Kiedy tylko wstał, silne ręce Mickiewicza ponownie opadły na jego szczupłe ciało i naporem zmusiły do ponownego przyjęcia poprzedniej pozycji. Z torsem i policzkiem płasko przyciśniętymi do biurka, szeroko rozstawionymi nogami, wyeksponowanymi pośladkami, dłońmi splecionymi za plecami i penisem uderzającym o krawędź blatu wyglądał dokładnie tak jak powinien: ulegle i kusząco. Mężczyzna nie mógł się powstrzymać i uderzył go silnie w tyłek, wyrywając w ust cichy okrzyk.   
\- A teraz cię ładnie przygotujemy, żeby twoja mała, dziewicza dziurka mogła wziąć wszystko to, co ci dam, prawda? Nie chcemy, żeby stała ci się krzywda.  
Chłopiec cicho mruknął coś w zgodzie, zalewając się rumieńcem.  
\- Dobrze, dobry chłopiec. Więc poczekasz tu i nie będziesz się ruszał, podczas gdy ja znajdę coś, żebyś był dla mnie mokry i gotowy.  
I Juliusz zamarł w bezruchu, nasłuchując nauczyciela przeszukującego jego mieszkanie. Gdy ten w końcu wrócił ze słoiczkiem wazeliny z ukontentowaniem stwierdził, że chłopiec dostosował się do polecenia i trwał w niezmienionej pozycji, zdyszany i kurczowo wczepiający się w biurko. Podszedł do niego i zacisnął rękę na jego pośladku, zaznaczając swoją obecność.   
\- A teraz ładnie się rozluźnij... Dobry chłopiec.  
Zanurzył palce w tłustym kremie i nacisnął jednym z nich na wejście Juliusza. Chłopak spiął się na do widocznie, szlochając cicho i ciężko dysząc, zszokowany nowym, nieznanym doznaniem.  
\- Nigdy się tu nie dotykałeś? Pewnie nie. Bałeś się, jak bardzo mógłbyś to polubić. Ale twoje palce nigdy nie dałyby ci tego, co ja mam ci do zaoferowania.  
Mickiewicz nie przestawał mówić, poruszając palcem i rozciągając chłopca.   
\- Teraz już nie będziesz takim niewinnym dzieciaczkiem, zepsuję się, kochanie. Jeśli myślisz, że kiedykolwiek uwolnisz się od wspomnienia o mnie, to grubo się mylisz. Już nigdy nikt mnie dla ciebie nie zastąpi, twoim pierwszym pozostanę na zawsze. Co ty na to?  
Juliusz usiłował odpowiedzieć, ale z jego ust wydobywały się tylko nieskładne dźwięki, kiedy, teraz już dwa palce, wbijały się brutalnie w jego wnętrze. W końcu odnalazły splot mięśni, którego stymulacja zmusiła Słowackiego do głośnego okrzyku.  
\- Tak! Ach, proszę, proszę, będę cię pamiętał, na zawsze, tak, tylko proszę, pozwól mi dojść, spuść się we mnie...  
Tego było dla Adama za dużo.  
\- Takie brzydkie słowa, w twoich ustach? Nu, tego się nie spodziewałem. Powinieneś być przecież grzecznym chłopcem.  
\- Tak, tak, jestem grzeczny, proszę...  
Seria jego błagań została przerwana dramatycznym okrzykiem, kiedy Mickiewicz przecisnął się przez ciasny pierścień mięśni, wypełniając chłopca zupełnie. I to wystarczyło mu, żeby dojść, ze szlochem ulgi, z rękami wciąż przytrzymywanymi za plecami. I trząsł się, mamrocząc coś bez ładu i składu, kiedy mężczyzna wbijał się w niego na całą długość, podrażniając nadwrażliwe już ciało gwałtownymi pchnięciami. Kiedy doszedł w jego wnętrzu, wypełniając go ciepłą spermą, Juliusz otwarcie już płakał, sprowadzony do do fizyczności, obnażony i wykorzystany.  
Mickiewicz, gdy uspokoił się po własnym orgazmie, wysunął mięknącego penisa z chłopca i po raz ostatni klepnął go w pośladek, zapinając spodnie.  
\- Umyj się, zjedz coś i idź spać. Jeśli jutro dwadzieścia po ósmej nie zobaczę cię w szkole przyjdę tutaj i osobiście zawlokę cię tam za szmaty. I może nie być tak miło jak dzisiaj.  
Powiedział i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.


End file.
